I Will Come Looking For You
by oOJBGleek101Oo
Summary: Troy and Gabi started dating in high school when she gets news that will tear them apart. Will they stay strong or fall apart? Troyella cowritten with Zanessarocks101 kellie We will alternate chapters so plz review! :
1. Trailer

I will come looking For you

Troy and Gabby are in there middle year of high school at EastHigh.

Shows Troy and his team playing b-ball.

But what they did not know was that it will all end soon.

Shows the gang siting at there hangout and just talking.

Troy and Gabby have beging dating before high school.

shows Troy and Gabby on the phone

**Troy/**_Gabby_

**Hey Brie**

_hey _

**What's up**

_Nothing much just homework...._

**Thats all???(can tell shes was crying...)**

Weeks later there siting at lunch

Troy sees gabbys sad but whats wrong?????

well hate to keep you waiting but the next chaps well be out soon...

Note from ur writers...

Our names is Kellie and Jessie....

We will take turns making chapters......  
Kellie -odd

Jessie-even

Plz review this and tell us what you think..


	2. Chapter 1

It was the first day back to school. The gang was starting this year as seniors. The whole gang had planed there last year at East High to be the best. They were at the lockers when the bell ring for homeroom.... The were runing in the halls to homeroom. When they got to homeroom they found out they had 10 mins tilll class really started. So They jsut started talking.

Troy/_**Gabby**_

**hey Brie (gabby walks over to his table and sat on it)**

_**Hey (troy puts his hand on her leg)**_

**How are you?????( before Gabby could say anything the bell rang and the teacher walked in)...**

**By the way they all have Ms. Darbus for homeroom..**

says wecome back seniors to all the teens in that class and tells chad to give her his basketball and when she did this They all started talking again..

- **Summers over now lets get in your seats and get started!**

So does anyone have anything to ask... Jason rasies his hand.

- Yes

Jason- So how was your summer? ( all the kids said oh no just then the bell rang)

In the halls Troy and Gabby walked hand in and Gabby did not have next hour but she at least had it with Taylor.. Troy kiss her lips and said bye and walked off with the guys as Taylor and Gabby walked in they seen the head cheerleader (paulina and her friends Amy and Cassie)

Gabby and Taylor take a sit in the back..

Gabby/**taylor/**_**paulina and her friends.**_

I hope they listen more then they look at us.

**You know thats just because you got want they want..**

Yaeh I know and I hate how they look at me.. (as she said that the cheerleaders walked up to them).

**hey what do you want dont you have so makeup to go and fix**

_**You know you could use some of that.**_

Guys stop what do you what.

_**Well we jsut came over to tell you that we seen what Troys thinking and we know that he is not gonna stay with you for the whloe year beacsue he can't get what he wants.**_

**And what may that be.**

_**oh you know dont make us say it ( Gabby and Taylor look at the cheerleads)**_

No we donts so plz tell us...

_**Sex duh. (as soon as she said that the teacher walked in and said take your sits)**_

**Back to Gabby and Taylor talking**

**You know that's not true. Troy loves you no matter what and you said you and him talked about it..**

Ya we did talk, but I think we are gonna need other talk.

A few hours later and it was lunch time and Gabby was at her locker.. When she opened it a note fell out.. She put her books down and opened the note.

Brie,

Hope your day is fine.. Meet me at the garden rooftop.. I want to see you and talk to you..

Love Xo Troy XO


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N: We don't own anything)

So here is the next chapter hope you guys like it! : )

Gabby smiled at the note Troy left in her locker. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She had the perfect boyfriend and many great friends. She giggled thinking of Troy. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met. She didn't want to give that up.

Taylor approached Gabriella and noticed her friends dreamy state.

"Gabby! Hello." Taylor waved her hand infront of Gabriella's face. She laughed guessing that she was thinking of Troy. Gabriella jumped out of her dream world to see her best friend infront of her. "Oh hey Tay!" "So Gabby…. Is a certain basketball captain on the mind?" a look of shock came over Gabby. "Oh thank you for reminding me I need to go and meet Troy on the roof. Sorry Tay talk to you later." Taylor laughed as she watched her friend sprint down the hall.

Gabby made her way up the stairs to notice the blue eyed boy sitting on the bench looking at the ground. "Hey there playmaker" Troy jumped at the noise but immediatley smiled when he saw Gabriella a few feet away. "Well hello beautiful." Troy replied making his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forhead on hers. She put her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair. Troy smiled at Gabby. "So, Brie, I heard that there is going to be a dance Friday. Would you care to be my date?

Gabby just smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Troy smiled as they continued to kiss. Troy reluctantly pulled away. " So was that a yes?" Troy laughed. Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "What do you think superstar?" She leaned in for another kiss. This one deeper than the last. Neither of them wanted to pull away.

"Ahem" Both jumped to look behind them. "Ughh. Chad why do you ruin everything?" Troy whined. They both looked to see Chad with his basketball in tow and his afro being blown by the wind. "What do you want fro boy?" Gabby giggled. "Well certainly not to see my best friend and little sis to be making out on the roof top." He replied half disgusted half amused.

Ever since the gang had come together they always made sure to look out for one another. The boys were extremely protective of the girls. And with Gabby being the youngest of the group she was the "little sister".

Right after Chad Taylor came running up panting. "I- Ha- Thou-ght I- would find- you here CHAD" She smacked her boyfriend upside the head. " I told you they were up her to have some Privacy and what do you do? Run off to find them." Troy and Gabby laughed at the sight of their two best friends. Then Troy got a serious look on his face. "Ya Chad Privacy now leave." Just as he said that a group of teenagers ran up the stairs.

" I thought we might find you guys up here" Sharpay smiled. She was hand in hand with her boyfriend Zeke. Behind them was Jason he had his arm wrapped around Kelsi. Ryan standing next to them. _"poor Ryan we really need to find him a girl."_ Gabby thought.

"So what did you guys all come up here to interupt us for?" Troy inquired. "Well I made Cookies that I can't really eat by myself…" Zeke trailed off and at the mention of food he was jumped on by the boys, pushing the girls out of the way. All of the girls stood there amused at the sight. Boy boys were like animals when it came to food. They all laughed.

K so not much of a cliffy but I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be up later when kellie can post it. : )


	4. Chapter 3

The gang was still up there eating the cookies when the bell rang.. They were all running down the stairs. Troy had stoped Gabby and told her to wait for him at her locker she said yes and ran in to the class room.. The last few hours went by fast for them as they know that the school day was coming to a end. After last hour Gabby made her way to her locker. At her locker waited a very hot sexy basketball player..

Troy/**Gabby**

**Hey she said as she was opening her locker trying to think of the the nubmer to open it.**

Smiling at her he said in her ear 34,10,20 then puting his arm around her body.

**Thanks babe I know I loved you because of that.**

was goona say something but was cut off by Gabby grabing his hand and pulling him out of the school.. The car ride home was very lound beacuse Gabby was listen to her fav cd her grandma sent her in the mail and that Troy just happen to like.

When they pulled in front of Gabbys house Gabby push the the botton to get the cd out and put the cd in her bag..Troy got out and opened her side of the door he then leaned down and kissed her knowing he had to get home for basketball. They said there good byes.

Gabby walked in the house to her mom on the phone talking to someone. Her mom then was yelling at who ever was on the phone. Gabby put her bag on the table then walked to get a drink of water.

mom/**Gabby**

Hey how was school???

**It was ok. Who was that on the phone?**

Oh that was just my boss.

**What did he want you had the day off and he never calls you then.**

It was noting she said as she was aslo lieing to Gabby.

**ok then mom well am gonna go to my room to do my homework**

Ok I will call you when dinners done.

Gabby walked up to her room and tossed her books on her bed. She walked over to her disk and grabed her laptop and the walked over to her bed and took a sit. She turned it on logn on to Aim.

(Gabby-freakymathgirl,Tay-math101,chad-foodfood,Troy-baskteballguy and other will be made up soon)

**Tay/**_**Gabby**_

**math101-hey your home eary**

_**freakymathgirl- well yeah Troy has baskteball**_

**math101-oh well I have to go i have hw lvu**

**before she could say bye she logned off.**

Gabby looked at her cloock that said 10:00 she had pizza for dinner and was doing her homework now. She was so tried that she did not think she could do it all she was just on the last page when her phone went off.. She know that it was Troy from the ring tone (reminder to kill tay b/c of the ring tone) The ring tone was Hot by:Avril Lavigne...She picked up the phone and said hi..

**troy/**gabby

hey

**hey baby whats up**

nothing much just geting my homework done you,

**Looking up new ways to new basketball games **

wow is that what your head is aways thinking about???  
**no the other tihngs.**

Lie what

**You know**

oh yeah well what if i hang up on you.. (she know he was joking with her)

**Hey i was joking you are the only thing on my mind beside family.**

well good to hear that am up there with your family

**yup any time Brie**

listen i hate to let you go but I neeed to go to bed..

**ok baby i love you.**

love you.

After they got off the phone.. Gabby went down stair to talk to her mom but she was on the phone but this time she was listen to it on speaker.. Gabby did not want to listen but did till she heared her mom say "how can this be good for me and my family and my job" Gabby then ran back to her room and ran to her bed and was thinking all night what that could mean and who her mom was talking then fell asleep.

**Will Gabby find out who her mom was talking to and what about.. Oh does she even want to know what her mom was talknig about on the phone..Will there be mixed feeling about what her mom was on the phone for??**

This is a good ending right well lets see what Jessie has to say...


	5. Chapter 4

_Gabby was walking down the halls of East high for a second time after having moved back from New York. Not much had changed about her except maybe her fashion sense. She definitely had style. Boys were staring at her from every part of the hall. Whispers went around 'wow look at the new girl' 'she is hot' 'wonder where she comes from' 'looks stuck up' 'rich snobby type'. Gabby didn't want to listen much longer. Did they not recognize her? It had only been 5 months since she had left East High to go to New York. Of course she wasn't happy about having to move for an 8__th__ time. I mean she was extremely upset at her mom for making her leave when she had to go to New York leaving behind Troy and all of her friends. She of course hadn't talked to Troy since she left. It had been 3 months since she had talked to the rest. She guessed that they just were busy and didn't have time to talk to someone that wasn't apart of them anymore. _

_At the end of the hall she recognized the blue eyed boy that had stolen her heart. He had everyone around him. Sharpay was still with Zeke, and Taylor with Chad, Jason and Kelsi. But who was with Ryan? She looked nice enough. She was excited for him. He needed a girlfriend. Many times he had told her he hated being the 9__th__ wheel. She excitedly made her way towards the group. "Hey guys! Guess what I moved back!" Troy looked at her disgusted. "Uh do I know you?" Gabby was hurt. "Troy it's me Gabby." "ummm… how do you know my name? I don't know you." Gabby turned towards Taylor and Sharpay. "You guys remember me right? Your best friend?" "Oh guys that's cute. The new girl wants to be our friend," Sharpay said. "I'm Sharpay and this is..." "Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and Zeke. I know" "Dude that is so creepy how does she know all of us?" Chad looked horrified. "Chad anyone could know our names" Taylor replied exasperated. "But I don't just know your names. Guys it's me. Gabriella Montez. Your guy's best friend. Troy we dated. How can you not remember me?" Gabby had tears forming in her eyes. "Ok this girl is officially giving me the creeps." Jason shivered. "Sorry I never dated a Gabriella." Troy added. _

"_Troy you are in love with basketball. You have a little brother. His name is Dillon. You have a scar that looks like a star on your wrist from when you tripped down the stairs on your first date. You have a dog named Dash. You secretly love the movie A Walk to Remember. Taylor your middle name is Adrianne and you had the biggest crush on Harrison Ford for the longest time. Sharpay your favorite store is H&M in New York. You also got those pink boots from a thrift store but swore that no one outside of our circle would know. Your dog's name is Boi. Your favorite musical is Wicked. Chad your hair is your most prized possession next to basketball and Taylor. You love to knit with your grandma although you would never admit to it. Zeke writes songs for Sharpay all the time but never shared them with her. Jason on your first date with Kelsi you knocked over your coke when you tried to kiss her in the movie theater. Kelsi wants to go to Julliard. And Ryan you were always so tired of being the 9__th__ wheel, and you never go a day without wearing a hat." Gabriella rushed out letting out a big breath afterwards. _

"_ok how do you know this stuff?" Troy asked. Then a blonde cheerleader came up to Troy and kissed him wrapping her arms around him. "Hey Troysie. Who is this?" "some crazy stalker chick that claims to have dated me and be best friends with us. But she is just crazy. I don't know her. Hey guys lets go." All of them leave Gabriella in tears. Why didn't they remember her?_

Gabby sat up in her bed. It was just a dream. Well actually, it was more like a horrible nightmare. That couldn't be what her mom was talking to her boss about anyways. Her mom's company promised that they wouldn't move until after she had graduated. Gabby w as just worrying too much. She went back to sleep trying to forget her horrible dream.

That morning Gabriella woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. It was a school day though and her mom never made big breakfast during the week. It was usually on Saturdays, Sundays and really special occasions like birthdays and holidays. She thought hard thinking of holidays and birthdays and couldn't think of any. After getting ready She walked downstairs and saw her mom placing a very wide variety of food on the table. "hey mom whats the special occasion?" "Wha-Wh-what? A mom can't make food for her daughter for no reason? Come on sit and eat. You don't want to be late to school." "but mom…" "no buts Gaby" "mom your acting really weird what is going on?" Gabriella just stared at her mom refusing to touch her food. There was definitely something going on.

Gabriellas mother sighed. "As you know my boss called yesterday. He found me another job opprotunity in New York. If we don't move I loose my job."

Gabriella just looked at her mom emotionless for about thirty seconds then started laughing. "uh huh nice joke mom. No seriosly what is going on?"

"Gabby I wasn't kidding. We move Friday."

"WHAT? Mom You promised we wouldn't move till after I graduated. I am not leaving all of my friends and I am especially not leaving Troy. You can't do this to me." By now tears were streaming down Gabby's face.

"Im sorry gabriella we have no other choice"

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU GET A NEW JOB? HUH? WHY MUST YOU PUT ME THROUGH PAIN?! I FINALLY HAVE FRIENDS. I HAVEN'T HAD THAT AT ALL MY OTHER SCHOOLS. WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

"Gabriella michelle Montez. Don't use that tone with me."

"I HATE YOU!" she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. She couldn't look at her mom much longer. How could this happen to her? Everything was going perfect in her life and this just ruined everything. Gabby felt the tears sting her cheeks as the cold air brushed her face. She walked to the bus stop looking down at the ground. She wiped her tears away.

"Hey Gabriella!" Gabby turned around to see Kelsi bouncing her way. As soon as Kelsi saw her face she could tell something was wrong. "hey gabby you ok?" "huh? Oh hey kels. Ya im fine." "you sure?" "Ya" Kelsi decided to let it go for now. 3 minutes later the rest of the gang arived all saying their hello's while Troy went up to Gabriella and gave her a quick kiss. When he noticed that she was non responsive he looked at the group for help. They shrugged not knowing what was wrong. "Gabster you ok?" chad asked. "I'M FINE!" The bus pulled up and she got on the bus leaving the gang confused and Troy hurt. He went to go sit next to Gabby. "Brie. Whats up? You know you can tell me whats going on." "I'm really tired. That's it." Troy decided he would ask her later up on the roof. He knew something was wrong. The rest of the bus ride was silent between Gabby and Troy. As soon as they got to school Gabby took off leaving the gang behind.


	6. Chapter 5

The rest of the bus ride was silent between Gabby and Troy. As soon as they got to school Gabby took off leaving the gang behind.

The gang was thinking what is with her today?????That whole day Gabby did not talk to anyone but the teachers and even then she did not want to talk beacuse everytime she did she though about what happpen before she left for school. After class Gabby would run to her locker and get her books and go to her next class she did not want to run in to any of her friends. After the class before lunch she went to her locker. When she opened her locker a single rose and a note sat on the top where she had to put her books.. She got the rose and note out and opened the note..

_Brie,_

_Everytime I see u my day gets better but today it was dark because I did not see much of u. I cant help but think I have done something to make you not talk. But plz know that me and the Gang are here no matter what. I want to see you at lunch me at roof top garden. If you dont come I know I did something but if you do I know we are ok but there is something if you dont want to tell me I will not ask... _

_Plz meet me at lunch and hope you love the rose because it looks just like you when you smile. I think your new nickname should be smiley (aka miley's nickname).._

_Love Troy_

_Gabby was still at her locker she put her books in the locker and put the rose and the note in her bag. She then ran up to see Troy even though she was not gonna tell him what happen before school she had to tell him there ok. When she got up threre Troy was sitting there looking up at the sky.._

_Gabby/__**troy**_

_Hey what you looking at._

_**You came???**_

_Yeah I came why would I not??  
__**I though you were mad or I did something..**_

_I am not mad and no you did not doanything. I was jsut thinking when we got to school thats all and me and my mother got in a fight before I left thats all_

_**Oh (kisses her) How do you feel now??**_

_Better now that I am with you._

_**good because I hate seeing you sad**_

_I hate being did you eat yet_

_**No but am not that hungy **_

_Troy_

_**Yeah babe**_

_Your allways looking for food with chad whats up??  
__**I dont think i want to eat I think I want to kiss you.**_

_then kiss me.._

_They kiss till the bell rings._

_After school when Gabby got home.._

_**mom/**__Gabby_

_**Hey hon your home from school**_

_Does it look like am home???  
__**So your still mad???/**_

_NO MOM AM HAPPY YES AM MAD..._

_**Well you dont have to be so rude you want me to take your phone away or do you want to go to your room??  
**__I pick myroom that way I dont have to see your lieing __**ASS....(THIS IS STILL GABBY TALKING)**_

_and maybe I will run away to._

_**Stop acting like your you will not run away and will not use that language in this hosue you got it**_

_No I dont get it (mom was bout to say some thing but Gabby keeps talking) You know what mom I wish it was you that died not dad. Beacuse Dad would never do this._

_**(slaps Gabby arcossed the face and she never hits Gabby)**_

_Gabby runs up to her room and slams the door._

_**Well Gabbys in her room she thinks bout whats she said and how she wishes her dad was alive. Her dad died when she was young from cancer.. She will never forget the last words he said to her "oh my sweet Gabby I love you so much and I want you to know no matter were you are am here for you. I want you to grow up still know that when you get aisle I will be there giving you away. I will be there when you have kids and even on your b-day all you got to do is believe in."**_

_Gabby looked at the pic she was holding of her and her dad and said 'I still believe in you daddy and I miss you alot I wish you were here._

_When Gabby woke up she felt bad beacuse of last night. She did not know what she was gonna tell her friends today when they ask her what is wrong?? When she got to school and to her locker her friends just looked at her. The girls huged her saying its gonna be ok what ever it is and the guys just said its ok only one not talking was Troy. The gang looked at him and then made something up to leave them alone. Gabby just kept looking at the books and pics in her locker she felt Troys eyes on her.. She was about to tell him but he stoped her with a kiss and told her it was ok he did not need to know. Gabby felt good that Troy was not gonna ak her what was up..After a few class Gabby went to the roof. She was siting there looking up at the sky walked up and put his arms around her wasit. Gabby turned around so she was facing Troy.. Troy looked at her then moved her to the other side were there was more room(like the part in hsm3 can i have this dance.) Troy and Gabby jsut danced well Gabby looks up at the sky. Troy knows that Gabbys dad died but he never head her talk about it. Gabby was still looking till she felt eyes on her so she looks at Troy. Troy asked Gabby out and she said yes. She only said yes to stay out of the hosue she did not want to go back to because of her mom._

**Troy and Gabby go on a date to a beach and eat and dance and talk.. But what happens when Gabby mom calles to see were she is and what happens when Troy askes her whats up..**

**Well got to wait till Jessie puts her put up..........................**

**Review:So far we know that Gabby and Troy are madly in love. Gabby hates her mom.. Gabbys dad dies and Gabby is hiding something...**

**Well alll of what she is hiding come out will the truth be told or will she lie and not tell anyone and run her life deeper in the ground will she kill herself, stat to cut or maybe not eat because she cant take it or will Troy get it out of her before it gets to bad????  
**

**Keep reading to find out.....**


	7. Chapter 6

Troy's Pov

I can't stand seeing Gabby like this. It kills me. She is usually so full of life. I wish that she would just tell me what's going on. I asked her out on a date hoping that she would tell me. I had the perfect idea for a date. I know how much Brie loves the beach, and Zeke's food. I think I'll ask him to make us some food so we can have a picnic. Ya that sounds good. Then I could bring my ihome and we could dance in the moonlight. I know how Brie is a sucker for romantic mush. Not that I wasn't . Don't get me wrong I love doing romantic things for Brie, but she is the one always watching the movies, and reading the books. If she wasn't into it I don't think I would try as hard. So tonight had to be perfect.

I drove to Zeke's house and rung the bell. I could already smell cookies and the door wasn't even open. After about 30 seconds Zeke opened the door.

"Oh hey Troy! What are you doing here? Well not that I don't want you here I mean we are friends but I don't remember any plans. Oh no did I forget again? I guess I get so caught up in staring at Sharpay that I don't listen to our plan-" But I cut him off.

"Hey Zeke. No don't worry we didn't make plans. Actually I was coming to see if you could help me with something. You see I'm taking Gabby out on a date tonight to the beach and I was just wondering if you would Maybe make some food."

"Yeah of course man. I would love to. You know how I love to cook. So what do you want?"

I carefully explained what I wanted and he smiled at the challenge.

Gabby Pov

So Troy asked me out for a date tonight. I don't know if I should tell him yet. Or should I wait till I tell the whole gang? I decided on the later seeing as I didn't want to spoil tonight. This is exactly what I needed. It was 6:30. Troy was coming to get me at 7. I have a half hour left. Well I've done my hair and makeup just what to wear? I whipped out my Phone.

"Shar? Ya I'm having an emergency. For my date with Troy tonight. Well no. No I don't have anything designer. Do I look like I have money for designer? *sigh*Yes shar you can bring your whole closet. Yes when I said closet I was being sarcastic. You really are bringing your closet? Oh. Great. Ok ya bye."

Well that's taken care of. Shar is bound to have something. After 10 minutes Shar arrived and we started picking out my outfit.

"Where is he taking you?"She asked me.

"uhh…. Not sure?"

"Hmm… I'll be right back" and with that she walked out of the room. I started looking through the clothes she brought. And when she said closet she wasn't kidding. I found a blue dress kind of like the one I wore for our picnic at Lava Springs. It was Strapless and baby blue. The color of Troy's eyes. It had a white bow around it. There was more of a flare to it. It was really pretty. Sharpay walked in and saw me staring at the dress. She gasped.

"That will be perfect. I talked to Troy and with what he said that dress is perfect!"

"You talked to Troy? Where is he taking me?"

"Sorry that's a surprise" she looked at me smiling.

After finding the perfect white flats to go with the dress I looked in the mirror after putting it on. Wow. It did look good.

I heard my doorbell ring.

Sharpay jumped up off my bed. "Oh I'll get it!" I sighed as she went out the door. I couldn't believe that I was going to be leaving all my friends behind. She came back up pretty hyper. "Troy is here" she said in her sing song voice. I laughed.

"Well I better not leave him waiting then."

I walked down the stairs and noticed troy was standing by the door. He turned and looked at me. His jaw dropped.

Sharpay noticed this also. "Hey lover boy. You might not want to let your drool flow!"

He immediately snapped out of his daze while I laughed. Handing me a bouquet of lilies and pink roses he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "I love you Brie."

Troy pov

I saw her come down the stairs. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. The blue went amazing with her perfect tan skin. Her Hair in Light curls and her makeup just perfect; not too much. I was embarrassed when Sharpay told me not to drool. But then I snapped out of my daze and handed her her two favorite flowers. I pulled her close to me. She smelled like strawberries. "I love you Brie." I meant every word of it. After Sharpay left with her large cases (who knew what was in them) I kissed her and led her outside.

After a 20 minute drive to the beach I parked the car. After getting out I went around and opened the door taking her hand. She smiled at me. I led her over to a blanket with a picnic basket.

"I hope you like the food."

"Uh oh did you make it?" she teased.

"Hey in my defense I can make a mean macaroni and cheese"

She laughed. Ah how I loved that laugh.

"And no I didn't make it. Zeke did"

"Yay! I love zeke's food!" She sat down and opened the basket. I laughed.

"So he made pasta, breadsticks, salad, and cheesecake."

"Ooh. My favorite!"

We ate and talked for about 2 hours. I got my I home out of the car and realised there were no batteries.

"crap no batteries"

"You know Troy. We could dance without music. Sometimes its more romantic."

I smiled and grabbed her and dipped her while she giggled. We danced and talked in the moonlight. But of course she didn't tell me what was bothering her. But she was happier than I had seen her for the last couple of days, so it made me feel better. After a walk on the beach I drove her home and walked her to the door.

"Brie?"

"Hmmm?" she looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you. Your amazing and I love every second we spend together."

She started crying.

"You know you can tell me anything right? Brie can you tell me whats been bothering you?"

She looked down at the ground then looked back up at me.

"Troy. Thank you for tonight. It was amazing and I don't want to ruin it. I'll tell you tomorrow"

"But Brie-"

"I love you Troy" She stood on her tip toes and kissed me. "Good night Troy"

And with that she went in the house. I sighed and went home wondering what could possibly be wrong.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

NEXT DAY

Gabriella woke up the next day with a headache. She had cried herself to sleep. She didn't know how she would tell the gang that she was moving. And she especially didn't want to tell Troy. She didn't want to leave Troy. It was killing her. She had an amazing life in Albequerque and now she had to up and leave it.

"_but I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain" _Gabriella picked up her phone when she heard the familiar ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh hey Tay."

"So the group was all going to go to breakfast today. You want to go?"

"Ya is Troy going?"

"Ya Chad talked to him and he said he would pick you up if your going."

"Ya I'll call him."

"K. Well were all meeting at Ihop at 9:30"

Gabriella looked at her clock. 8:30. An hour.

"OK well I'm going to go get ready. See you in an hour."

"K. Bye Gabs"

After hanging up Gabby fixed her hair and make up. She was just about to call Troy when her mom walked into the room.

"What do you want?"Gabby crossed her arms and sat on her bed.

"Honey I'm sorry. Its just too good of an opprotunity to pass up."

"But mom. I finally have great friends. And an amazing boyfriend. I don't want to leave them."

"I know sweetheart. But you can call, text, email, and you will be able to visit during school breaks."

"Its not the same mom. WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

"Don't use that tone with me young lady. Now I came in to tell you that we are leaving on Tuesday. I've allready called your school. You are no longer a student at East high. Now we are going to be packing everything Sunday and Monday."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry honey." With that she walked out of the room. Gabby sat and cried on her bed. Her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen. Troy. After wiping her tears she answered the phone putting on a fake happy voice.

"Hey superstar. I was just about to call you."

"So you heard about breakfast?"

"Ya."

"I'll pick you up in 15 minutes then."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too Gabby."

_Click……_

She was confused. Why did he call her Gabby? He always called her Brie. After crying for another 5 minutes. She fixed her make up and picked out an outfit. After 10 minutes she heard a honk outside. That's weird. Troy always came to the door to get her. She ran down the stairs only to be stopped by her mom.

"Where are you going?"

"To breakfast mom. With my Friends. I have to tell them that I'm moving."

"Did I give you permission to go?"

_HONK!_

"No, did you give me warning to tell me we were moving?" Gabby walked out the door and slammed it shut and ran to Troy's car and got in.

"Hey baby" She went to lean in and kiss him but he turned so she got his cheek.

"Ok whats your problem?"

"What do you mean?" he didn't look at her.

"I mean you always call me Brie but this morning you called me Gabby. Then you honked instead of coming to the door like you always do and now you wont look at me. Did I do something?" by this time she was in tears.

"Now you know how it feels to be shut out." He replied bitterly. He started the car and took off to Ihop. Gabby just stared out the window with tears in her eyes. The car ride was silent between the two. When they arrived Troy went around to open the door for Gabby but she opened it.

"I can open a door." She replied just as harsh as he was before.

"fine."

They walked in the restraunt not looking at eachother.

They reached the hostess and Troy spoke.

"We have a big party and I think they are already here. Probably under Evans."

"Right this way." The hostess led them to the gang.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay greeted them in a perky tone.

"Hey" Gabriella mumbled quietly.

The gang all exchanged glances noticing the odd behavior between the couple.

After ordering they talked and ate but Troy and Gabby remained silent. Playin with their food.

Troy spoke up.

"You should eat Gabby."

Everyone sat shocked. First because Troy always called her Brie, and second he never talked to her like that. His voice was full of demand.

"I don't want to." Her voice was harsh.

"whatever"he relplied back.

"OK what is going on?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing." Gabby replied slightly crying.

"No I'll tell you whats going on. Gabby is shutting me out. I don't know whats wrong but she won't tell me. Do I not matter? I mean she tells me everything."

"Stop it Troy! You really want to know? I'm moving. OK? There I told you. I don't want to leave you guys behind. Especially you Troy. But it doesn't matter because I'm leaving on Tuesday." She cried and got up and ran out.

"Gabs is moving?" Kelsi said shocked.

"But she can't move." Chad replied sad.

The gang sat silent.

"I'm such and idiot."Troy finally said. His voice cracked.

"I was a total jerk to her today and now I find out I have 2 days left to see her till she's gone? She can't just move. I need her." Troy got up and walked out.

The gang paid for the food and left.

Troy drove to the park and decided to walk around. When he got there he spotted Brie by a tree with her head in her knee's crying. He felt guilty. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She lifted her head up and looked at him. She leaned into him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I don't want to leave. I love you."

"Hey. I understand." He wrapped his arm around her. "I Love you too Brie. I 'm sorry I was such a jerk this morning. I don't want you to leave. You're my everything."

A/N: hey sorry it took so long I was so busy with school I just finished classes and finals and stuff but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Troy drove to the park and decided to walk around. When he got there he spotted Brie by a tree with her head in her knee's crying. He felt guilty. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She lifted her head up and looked at him. She leaned into him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I don't want to leave. I love you."

"Hey. I understand." He wrapped his arm around her. "I Love you too Brie. I 'm sorry I was such a jerk this morning. I don't want you to leave. You're my everything.

The next day was really bad. I loved Troy so much but i did not want to leave him or my friends behind. And i wanted Troy to be my first and I wanted to marry him and have his kids. I was getting ready for school when my phone rang it was Tay. Just making sure I was still coming after what happen last night. I did not feel like dressing up like I aways do so I found some old bule Jeans and one of my thin white tank-tops and Troys Basketball hoodie that had his name and number on the back and wildcats on the front.

At school i meet with the gang at my locker they we ready for the last two days they had with me.

Troy looked the more sad then the rest.

Free hour me and Troy sat and talked about life and more and how I wish i could stay with him and told him what i was thinking bout when i was gettnig ready for schoool.

Troy/**Gabby**

**Troy I know you love me and dont want to leave**

then why go

**do you think i want to go. If it was up to me i would pick the stay here card but its not its up to my mother,,**

you know i will aways love you

**yes i know same here,(then her phone started ringing it was her mom telling her to come home b/c it was now after school)**

**Troy I have to go home and start to pack even though I dont want to go.**

When I got home there was a lot of boxes in the house. My mom was on the phone with her work and talking bout my new school and new house, Yes I know the name of my new school its called Reform school for girls..... Yes an all girls school I was gonna die. Then the new hosue was ugly it was yellow and blue the two clours i hate b/c they are the other team (west high) clours. I hate my mom that all i know. We dont even eat dinner in the same room anymore.

It was stilll one day before i moved and i was still packing slowely wishing something will happen and save me from moving anything will do.

Troy has being helping me pack i think he just wants to make sure i pack his hoodie,lettermen jacket and his jersey. I loved him so much...

I dont know how I was gonna tell him before i leave thats it ok if he dates and finds someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with but i think he will just say no and say I will wait for u till i die..

Well i have one more day in this hosue and so i invited all my friends over for a sleep over in my room i had sleeping bags all over b/c the boxes were in the moving van with my bed set and everything so we had room. When they got there i started crying knowing it was the last time i will see them and I cryed more when Troy walked thought the door..

I was gonna tell him tonight under the stars just me and him for a few mins what i want and what he wants and maybe sometime we will find ourselfs and marry but now idk what to do b/c the music is getting to lound and Troy wants me to dance with him on more time.

After dancing we got pizza and ice cream and talked I asked Troy if we can go outside and sit for a few and talk alone and he said yes and we left the room.

I look at troy who just then kissed me and i kissed him back when i pulled away I said his name

Brie/**Troy**

Troy I wanted to talk to you bout us?

**What bout us???  
**Well I was thinking how hard long dist is and everything.

**so we can make it work I know we can**

what if we cant?

**So what are u saying ( filling the ring in his hand)**

Idk Troy I think Before she could say anything troy kissed her again and said to hold on.

**Brie I know you love me and I love you, And I think we can over come anything we put are minds to. And i know I love you and Your so cute and you saved me alot and i think i want to spend the rest of my life with you.. Wait no I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I think right now Am gonna make two of theses dreams you have come true............(got down on one kheeee) gabrielle ann montez will you marry me??**

**(thinking plz say yes so that you can stay here and so your dreams can come true).....**

**What will she say???????????????**


	9. Chapter 8

Did Troy just propose to me? Oh my gosh.

"Gabby? Please say something."

"Yes" I couldn't say anything but that.

Troy smiled and picked me up and swung me around. He placed me back on the ground and kissed me.

"There is only one thing Troy."

"What?"

"I'm only 17, I have to wait till I'm 18 to be able to get married without my mom's permission."

"then we will wait till you are 18"

"Yeah but Troy, I'm going to have to move until then. I don't turn 18 for another 5 months."

"I'll wait for you. I'm in love with you Gabby, and nothing is going to change that. OK?"

I just nodded. We took a walk around the park and then he took me home.

"Troy, I love you so much. I don't ever want you to forget that."

" I know. I want you to know how much I love you too. He kissed me again and I went in my house. Should I tell my mom? No. she would freak. But I want to tell someone. No I cant tell anyone. I got to my room to see that it was empty. I went downstairs.

"Mom? Why is everything packed?"

"Mija, we have to leave today, they need me to the office tomorrow."

"What? No, No. I'm not going."

I saw my bag by the door and took it running to who know's where.

Troy POV

I looked to see my phone ringing. It was Gabriella's home phone, that's weird, she never calls me from her home phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh Troy, Is gabriella there?"

"no I thought she was at home."

"well she came home and I told her we had to leave tonight. She took her bag that I had packed for her and ran. I was hoping she was over there."

"no but I'll go find her."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my jacket. I headed out the door dialing gabriellas phone number.

Pick up. Please pick up.

8 hours later.

The whole gang was searching for Brie, but there was no trace of her.

"we'll find her Troy." Sharpay stated as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I knew it wasn't just tearing me apart. It was tearing the whole gang apart. Gabriella is who brought us all together in the first place. She couldn't just be gone.

"Is there any place she loves to go most?" chad asked.

I racked my brain trying to think.

"I don't know. I honestly thought I checked all the places she loved."

I looked at her picture, now that the police were involved they need to know what she looked like.

"I'll come looking for you, Brie. I'll do what ever it takes to have you in my arms."

I continued searching the rest of the night.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post. I have been busy with School, so here is a new chapter. I know its kind of short, but I hope you enjoy. :D


End file.
